Verdade
by Arine-san
Summary: Draco relembra a Hermione de alguns momentos entre ele e Hermione antes que os dois ficassem juntos.


**Verdade**

**I won't talk**

**(Eu não vou falar)**

**I won't breathe**

**(Eu não vou respirar)**

**I won't move 'till you finally see**

**(Eu não vou me mover, até que você finalmente veja)**

**That you belong with me**

**(Que você pretence a mim)**

- Qualquer pessoa que nos viu juntos quando éramos jovens não poderia dizer que ficaríamos juntos.

- O quê? Não é verdade. Houveram vários indícios.

- Indícios? Que indícios?

- Ora, momentos em que parecia bem óbvio que ficaríamos juntos.

- E que indícios foram esses? Eu não me lembro disso.

- Houveram milhares.

- Ok. Eu só quero cinco desses indícios.

- Tá bom. Primeiro...

* * *

Hermione e sua família tinham acabado de se mudar e ainda estavam conhecendo a cidade. Hermione, que tinha apenas cinco anos, estava triste por ter deixado seus amigos, então a mãe dela a levou numa praça perto de casa, na esperança de que ela fizesse novos amigos.

Sua mãe ficou conversando com outros pais, enquanto a pequena se aproximava de um grupo de crianças. As crianças a ignoraram. Pareciam não gostar de novatos.

- Posso brincar com vocês? – Perguntou Hermione ao garoto que parecia ser o líder do grupo.

- Será que você não percebeu que ninguém quer você aqui? – Indagou o garoto maldosamente. Às vezes crianças podem ser bem cruéis. – Cai fora. – E as outras crianças fizeram coro às palavras dele.

Hermione se afastou chorando e começou a correr na direção em que sua mãe estava, mas antes que pudesse chegar a ela, bateu de frente com um outro garoto.

- Cuidado. – Disse o menino segurando-a para que não caísse. Ela reparou que o garoto era loiro. Ele viu que ela chorava. – O que aconteceu? – Mas antes que pudesse obter uma resposta, Hermione jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e continuou chorando. O menino correspondeu ao abraço um pouco relutante. – O que foi? – Ele não estava acostumado a abraços.

- Ninguém quer brincar comigo. – Ela soluçou e ele a afastou um pouco de si.

- Você pode brincar comigo. – Hermione passou as mãos no rosto secando as lágrimas.

- Posso mesmo?

- Claro. – O garoto esticou a mão para ela, que a segurou. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Hermione seguiu para um brinquedo com o menino. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Draco.

- O meu é Hermione. – E assim os dois começaram a brincar juntos.

* * *

**You might think**

**(Você pode pensar)**

**I don't look**

**(Eu não olho)**

**But deep inside in the corner of my mind**

**(Mas bem no fundo, no canto da minha mente)**

**I'm attatched to you**

**(Eu estou ligado a você)**

- Ora, esse dia não conta.

- Conta sim.

- Mas nós tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer.

- Mas já contava.

- Tá bom, seu chato. Conta outro.

- Certo.

* * *

Alguns anos depois de se conhecerem Draco e Hermione eram melhores amigos, embora vivessem brigando.

Draco tinha onze anos e Hermione nove. Os dois brigavam por um brinquedo que era de Hermione e que Draco acabou quebrando.

- Por que você fez isso? – A garota perguntou chorando. – Era meu brinquedo favorito.

- Ora, não foi minha culpa. Você ficou puxando ele de mim.

- Porque era meu e eu não queria te emprestar.

- Então a culpa foi toda sua. – Respondeu ele dando de ombros.

- Eu te odeio, Draco! – Gritou Hermione em meio ao choro, antes de sair correndo para casa.

Draco permaneceu na rua por alguns minutos surpreso e triste pelo que Hermione lhe dissera. Será que aquilo era verdade? Será que ela o odiava?

No dia seguinte Draco voltou à casa da morena. Ela não queria recebê-lo, mas a mãe dela permitiu que ele entrasse e fosse falar com ela.

O loiro entrou no quarto da menina e encontrou-a sentada perto da janela. Ele suspirou.

- Hermione. – Chamou se aproximando.

- Não quero falar com você. – Respondeu a garota, ainda de costas para ele.

- Eu vim pedir desculpas, Hermione. – Draco disse parando a alguns passos dela.

- O quê? – Hermione se voltou para ele chocada.

- Eu vim pedir desculpas.

- Eu entendi o que você disse. Só fiquei surpresa. – A menina se levantou e ficou de frente para ele. – Eu me lembro de você ter dito que nunca pede desculpas a ninguém.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não gosto de ficar brigado com você. – Hermione sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Acho que eu também exagerei um pouco. Era só um brinquedo. – Draco também sorriu para ela e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Vamos brincar? – A morena segurou a mão dele e os dois saíram para o jardim. – Você não me odeia mesmo, né? – Ele perguntou apreensivo. Ela riu.

* * *

**I'm weak**

**(Eu sou fraco)**

**It's true**

**(É verdade)**

'**Cause I'm afraid to know the answer**

**(Porque estou com medo de saber a resposta)**

**Do you want me too?**

**(Você me quer também?)**

'**Cause my heart keeps falling faster**

**(Porque meu coração continua se apaixonando rapidamente)**

- Nossa! Eu nem lembrava mais disso.

- Tá vendo como sempre houve indícios?

- Que eu saiba você me prometeu cinco deles. Pode continuar.

- Ok. Deixa eu pensar.

* * *

Os dois eram adolescentes. Draco estava com dezessete e Hermione com quinze. O loiro estava namorando uma garota chamada Pansy. E Hermione ia sair com um jovem chamado Harry.

Fazia uns quinze minutos que Draco seguia Hermione pelos corredores da escola. Por sorte, como as aulas já tinham acabado, os corredores estavam vazios.

- Você não pode sair com esse idiota. – Disse Draco afrouxando a gravata de seu uniforme e abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa. Os cabelos loiros caindo sobre os olhos azuis.

- Não sei por que não. – Respondeu Hermione voltando-se para ele com raiva. A saia dela girando com o movimento, assim como seus cabelos castanhos. – Não tenho nenhum compromisso com ninguém e nem ele.

- Mas ele é um imbecil. Não gosto dele. Não quero que você saia com ele! – O loiro gritou surpreendendo a jovem.

- E por quê? Sou eu quem vai beijar a boca dele e não você.

- É só nisso que você pensa? Beijar ele? – Draco estava indignado.

- Claro. O que você acha? Que só você pode ficar se agarrando pelos cantos com alguém? – O rapaz prendeu-a contra a parede usando seu corpo.

- É só isso que você quer? Ficar se agarrando nos cantos com alguém? – Seus rostos estavam próximos. Eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. – Responde Hermione. – As mãos dele estavam na cintura dela. A morena não conseguia respirar direito. – Quer dizer que serve qualquer um, certo? – Draco estava prestes a beijá-la quando a jovem lhe empurrou e lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

- Você é o único imbecil aqui. – E depois ela saiu correndo com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

Draco passou a mão no rosto, onde Hermione tinha acertado. Realmente ele era um idiota.

* * *

**I've waited all my life to cross the line**

**(Eu tenho esperado minha vida inteira para cruzar a linha)**

**To the only thing that's true**

**(Para a única coisa que é verdade)**

**So I will not hide**

**(Então eu não vou esconder)**

**It's time to do anything to be with you**

**(É tempo de fazer qualquer coisa para estar com você)**

**All my life I've waited**

**(Toda minha eu esperei)**

**This is true**

**(Isso é verdade)**

- Demorou um tempão pra você me perdoar depois dessa. Eu estava ficando louco sem você.

- Mesmo assim você continuou com a Pansy.

- Eu era um idiota. Eu nem tinha ideia de que estava apaixonado por você. Como eu não percebi que aquele ciúme não era normal?

- Não se recrimine tanto. Eu também era muito idiota. Também demorei a perceber que te amava e morria de ciúmes da Pansy.

- Você não precisa sentir ciúmes de mais ninguém. Eu amo só você.

- Tá bom. Agora para de ser tão galanteador e continua a falar. Ainda faltam dois indícios.

* * *

Hermione e Draco almoçavam juntos no refeitório da escola. Os dois riam muito de alguma coisa que o loiro dissera.

- Eu não acredito em você. – Disse Hermione tentando segurar o riso. – Só pode ser mentira.

- Eu pensei que fosse também. Mas eu mesmo comprovei e...

- O que você está fazendo com essa garota, Draco? – O rapaz suspirou. Pansy parecia não largar de seu pé.

- O que parece? Estamos conversando e almoçando. – Ele respondeu sério. Odiava quando a namorada agia assim.

- Mas você ia almoçar comigo hoje. – Disse Pansy furiosa. Hermione não gostava de presenciar esse tipo de cena, muito menos de participar de uma, por isso começou a se levantar.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Draco levantando também.

- Já terminei. – Respondeu a morena pendurando a mochila no ombro. – Vou deixar vocês conversarem a sós.

- Isso mesmo! – Falou Pansy. – E vê se fica longe do meu namorado.

- Cala a boca, Pansy. – Respondeu o loiro e segurou o braço de Hermione. – Você fica. Não tenho mais nada para falar com a Pansy.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Que você prefere essa garota a mim? – Draco deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você vive dizendo que tenho que escolher uma das duas. – Ele baixou sua mão até segurar a de Hermione. – Já escolhi. Vamos Hermione. – E a jovem seguiu com ele para fora do refeitório, envergonhada.

* * *

**You don't know**

**(Você não sabe)**

**What you do**

**(O que você faz)**

**Everytime you walk into the room**

**(Toda vez que você entra na sala)**

**I'm afraid to move**

**(Eu estou com medo de me mover)**

- Dessa vez tenho que concordar com você. Qualquer um que visse isso, diria que tínhamos algo. Afinal, que cara ia terminar com uma garota para conversar com a melhor amiga?

- Um cara honrado. Até porque naquele dia eu ainda não sabia disso, certo? Eu simplesmente não escolheria a Pansy ou qualquer outra invés de você.

- Que bonitinho.

- Vai brincando. Não posso me distrair. Só preciso de mais um fato.

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram após o término do namoro de Draco. Hermione e o loiro continuavam sua amizade normalmente.

Draco tinha um treino de futebol naquele dia e Hermione assistiu. Estava esperando que o rapaz saísse do banho, quando um ruivo se aproximou dela.

- É a primeira vez que te vejo aqui. – Disse o jovem. – Talvez você queira tomar um sorvete comigo.

- Não, obrigada. – Respondeu Hermione. – Já tenho compromisso. – A morena não gostou da atitude do ruivo, que se aproximava mais dela.

- E que tal amanhã? Eu posso...

- Cai fora, Weasley. – Falou Draco, surgindo atrás do ruivo.

- O que você tem com isso, Malfoy? – Perguntou Weasley. – A garota não parece estar acompanhada. – Draco segurou-o pela camisa.

- Ela está comigo, seu idiota. – O loiro empurrou-o para longe. – Agora dá o fora, se não quiser ficar com o nariz quebrado. – O ruivo arrumou a camisa o melhor que pôde e se afastou do casal.

- O que foi isso, Draco? – Perguntou Hermione se levantando um pouco surpresa.

- Vamos embora. – Falou Draco segurando-a pela mão.

- Tá bom.

**I'm weak**

**(Eu sou fraco)**

**It' true**

**( É verdade)**

**I'm Just afraid to know the ending**

**(Só estou com medo de saber o final)**

**Do you see me too?**

**(Você me vê também?)**

**Do you even know what you mean to me?**

**(Você ao menos sabe o que você significa para mim?)**

Os dois caminhavam pelas ruas de mãos dadas em silêncio. Quando se aproximavam da casa de Hermione, atravessando a mesma praça em que brincavam quando crianças, a jovem o fez parar e soltou sua mão.

- Draco, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. Eu não entendo você. – O loiro a encarava. – Primeiro você arruma um escândalo para que eu não saísse com Harry, agora afasta aquele tal de Weasley, não que eu tenha gostado dele, mas eu sei me defender, ok? Eu já sou bem grandinha pra saber o que eu quero. Você não pode afastar todos os caras que se aproximam de mim.

- Eles não eram dignos de você. – Respondeu Draco passando uma mão nos cabelos.

- E quem vai ser? Será que algum dia você vai concordar que algum cara é digno de mim? Eu acho que... – Hermione não terminou de falar, porque Draco a beijara. Ao ouvi-la falar sobre outros caras, percebera que não queria que ela se interessasse por outros caras, nunca. Só ele poderia ficar com ela. Sempre gostara dela. Por isso todo aquele ciúme.

Hermione se deixou levar pelo beijo. Não se sentira assim com o beijo de Harry. O beijo de Draco era perfeito. Era como estar nas nuvens. Era como se sempre tivesse esperado por isso.

- Por que fez isso? – Perguntou a morena, voltando a abrir os olhos, após o beijo.

- Porque eu gosto de você. – Disse ele passando uma mão pela cintura dela.

- Eu sei. Somos amigos. – Draco deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Não acho que amigos se beijam desse jeito. – A jovem corou, mas não deixou de encará-lo.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que os Harrys e Weasleys vão ter que se manter afastados ou eu mato eles. – Hermione riu e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

* * *

**I know when I go**

**(Eu sei que quando eu for)**

**I'll be on my way to you**

**(Estarei no meu caminho para você)**

**The way that's true**

**(O caminho que é verdade)**

- Vai dizer que não se lembra disso também?

- Disso tenho que admitir que me lembro. Um convencido dizendo que era o único digno de mim.

- Eu não disse isso.

- E precisava?

- Mas é isso mesmo. Só eu podia ficar com você. Era coisa do destino.

- Bom... Isso é uma verdade que não dá pra negar.

- Tem uma outra coisa que não dá pra negar. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, seu chato.


End file.
